


The criminal and the cop

by M_Secret_Writings21



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, a little bit explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Secret_Writings21/pseuds/M_Secret_Writings21
Summary: Based on what happened after Gina stole a bunch of things from the Captain's house after the party.





	1. Chasing

-Okay party is over, everybody get out of here- The sergeant told everybody just after Captain Raymond Hold kicked them all out for violating his trust and privacy. Amy kept on apologizing and saying that if the dog wasn’t there she could have done it. 

Gina kept on smiling, pleased with the situation, it was hysterical for her and anyhow she was going to ditch at any moment to go to a real party with real drinks at some bar close to the residence. –Big Boomer guys, see you when I show up for work- She excused herself, turned around and left towards her car. Her purple bag looked so big that the sergeant raised an eyebrow preoccupied that she had stolen something. Rosa turned to see the same thing, then gave an “I got this” look to Terry and walked close behind Gina. 

-Hey Where are you going? – Rosa asked as they approached the auburn-haired girl’s car.

-Night’s not over until someone buys me a drink- Gina half smiled, she opened the back door first and threw her big bag on the sit. Rosa opened the front door for Gina waiting for her. 

-I’ll buy you a drink; let’s go- She said, Gina took a sit behind the wheel, smiled and raised her eyebrow a little. –I’ll meet you in your house- Rosa closed the door after saying that. She couldn’t hear what Gina said next but all she saw was the “no” motion with her finger, then the laughter, finally Gina started the car and left before Rosa could even get to her bike. –Fuck! Linetti! – Rosa exclaimed. She was going to run away from her because she had stolen stuff. This had become a small car chase out of the sudden. 

So Rosa ran towards her bike, put on her helmet and raised behind Gina’s car.   
It was crazy that the small car of Gina could go that fast and crazier how Gina was such a crazy driver, moving let and right, avoiding the cars, trying real hard to avoid Rosa.

The first minutes Rosa kept her on her eyesight but shortly after they hit the main streets she lost all sight of her due to all the lights from the other cars and the heavy traffic. She groaned angrily but the fight wasn’t over just yet. She turned left on a small ally that would take her directly towards the main street of Gina’s home. She knew that Gina would go to her place first to leave the car and then walk to a bar, she always did that. 

Indeed, the car was parked in front of the building, but no sign of Gina, the lights on her apartment were off and the bag was no longer in the back seat of the car. She had gotten away to the bar. Rosa had to make sure Gina wouldn’t run away again, so from the seat compartment she took out a yellow wheel immobilizer and attached it to the back right when of Gina’s car.   
After doing it, she fixed her jacket, dress and started to walk towards the bars Gina visited the most. 

-

She had walked into 5 bars already, she was pretty far from Gina’s apartment by now and she was running out of patience. Rosa started to suspect that Gina simply hid in her apartment with the lights off but she had a very strong feeling that she was close and partying, caring about nothing as she usually does. This time Rosa couldn’t let her get away with it because it were the Captain’s stuff, it was serious, she could even lose her job.   
On the corner of the street she saw a glowing sign that read “Dance&Drink”. Rosa walked closer and said to herself that this was the last place she was going to visit before returning to Gina’s home and breaking in. 

Rosa quickly found herself in a dark room with glowing neon lights, it wasn’t anything like the bars she likes, this is more of a club. On the right, a black bar with a few tall chairs of the same color and a bartender that looked younger than 21, on her left were small tables, for nothing more than 4 people, she noticed that they were not exactly “sneaky” with the drugs, specially on the table from the back where a lady was shamelessly selling bags of pills and what looked like cocaine. Rosa groaned, disgusted by the illegal activities of the place but if she wanted to make a bust on this place she had to build a case first and she would do it first thing in the morning on Monday. Maybe even bring Amy alongside. 

Her attention turned to the dance floor where she just saw a bunch of bodies moving to the beat of the music, but in the multitude she spotted a short girl, red-ish hair glowing with the neon lights and grinding against a guy who had his arms on her waist. Rosa decided to watch for a while and let Gina enjoy this last song before taking her away, she even ordered a drink and took a sit on one of the chairs of the bar. 

She kept her eyes on Gina, not letting her out of her sight again. A smile made her way over her mouth, she loved how free Gina was, especially when the music was loud and the lights were low. Her hair moved as if it had no weight and her hips always followed the music, Rosa dared to admit that no-choreography Gina danced even better than the choreography Gina. Rosa even admitted that it was sexy, very sexy, she wouldn’t mind being the guy behind Gina.  
At the thought of the guy, her eyes moved to him, he was much taller than Gina, had a leather jacket and some tight black pants, he wasn’t very handsome but had a very well-built body, the kind of guy who spent his days in the gym. Rosa rolled her eyes, she hates those guys. But when her eyes followed the path of the guy’s arms she almost broke the glass with her bare hands, he was very inappropriately touching Gina and by the look of the secretary she was way too drunk to know what was going on. So she gulped the rest of her drink, left a few dollars on the table and went straight towards where they were dancing. 

-Hey dumbass, take your hands away from her- Rosa angrily said, trying to move the arm away from Gina.

-She doesn’t look like she wants me too- He gave a cocky smile to Rosa who instead of answering pushed him away with such force that she fell backwards and crashed against the floor. 

Gina put her hands over her mouth holding back a laugh, then looked up at Rosa after that, she tried to run away but the latina was faster and held her by the wrist.  
The bartender was coming closer, to obviously kick them out but before he could even say something Rosa excused herself –This is my girlfriend, I just came to pick her up- Then she left, with Gina close to her. 

 

Rosa waited until the bar was out of their sight for her to take out handcuff from a secret pocket on her jacket and put them on Gina’s wrists.

-What the hell Rosa? – Gina complained –Is this something you’re into…girlfriend? – She mocked 

-Shut up or I read you your rights and take you to the precinct- Rosa barked back. That comment came out so cruel and scary that Gina even sobered up out of fear.


	2. Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-Oh Really? – Rosa said, their eyes were locked in a silent fight to get power and Gina’s warm breath was close to her face, Rosa could tell that by the timing of her breathing she was getting anxious. –Okay, so you think I am joking…- "

Rosa thought about arresting Gina for real just because she had made her chase her for about 3 hours but decided against it because at the end, Gina was a friend. So instead, they went back to Gina’s apartment.

Rosa took away the handcuffs, made her sit on a chair in the middle of the living room and then handcuffed her again but behind her back so she wouldn’t stand up and move again. 

-Tell me Gina… what did you stole- Rosa started with the interrogation, starting off easy, giving her the opportunity to confess and finish the night early. But Gina’s mouth kept shut, only giving killer eyes to Rosa, so scary that even the light green of her eyes appeared to glow out of rage. –Make this easy for us, I know you did, you know you did, now I’ll give you one more chance before I go and check your purse- Once again Gina said nothing so Rosa proceeded to check the bag herself.

She took out the most random things ever, first, a bunch of silverware: forks, knives, spoons. Then a clock made out of glass and gold and finally a big bottle of very expensive wine. “How does she even fit that into that bag?” –Why Gina? – Rosa said putting it all on the coffee table next to the chair. 

-You got me, now take the handcuffs away and get out of my house- Gina barked very angry, moving her wrist unable to do much more than a light shake. Rosa thought about it, about letting her go and leaving but this was becoming a habit for Gina: she would steal and then get away with it because her friends were cops. So the tall latina decided to scare her a little.

-You know you stole from a Captain? You know he is going to send you to jail? – Rosa got closer, getting low to be face to face with her angry friend who continued with the silence tactic –I could take you right now, straight to jail, just put my sign on a paper and you’ll get locked up- Of course Rosa didn’t mean any of those words but she needed to be as scary as possible. 

-Do it. I dare you-

-Oh Really? – Rosa said, their eyes were locked in a silent fight to get power and Gina’s warm breath was close to her face, Rosa could tell that by the timing of her breathing she was getting anxious. –Okay, so you think I am joking…- 

-I think this is some kind of sick foreplay for you- Gina interrupted –I think you just want to scare me and get away with police brutality, I’ll be filling a huge complain about you and make sure it is the first thing in the Captain’s desk-

-If you do it, I fill the paper work and take you straight to jail, so do it, bite me- Rosa’s voice was low, Gina couldn’t hold it anymore with the last comment so she did it.  
Gina moved her head closer and took Rosa’s lips on her own with an aggressive kiss, almost like a bite. She couldn’t hold her face or touch her but somehow Gina’s lips kept Rosa in place, locked and unable to move.

Suddenly Rosa broke the kiss, she stared for a few seconds into Gina’s eyes and saw the glowing, the glowing of the green of her eyes but this time it wasn’t anger, it was pure lust. She stood correctly, pushed Gina’s back to be straight on the chair and sit on her lap, then took her face with both hands and kissed her again. The height difference made it somehow uncomfortable for Gina so she broke the kiss and went straight for the cop’s neck, kissing it, making her way from he valley of Rosa’s breast to her jawline and then she started all over again, making the officer just moan and grind over her looking for any kind of friction.

It went like that, from the chair to the couch with heated kisses and clothes flying by. Gina made Rosa cum right there on the living room but Rosa wasn’t one to just be dominated so she took the smaller girl on her arms and carried her to the bedroom where they continued going on and on trying to gain control one over the other.

 

-

It was 5 am when they decided to stop out of tiredness, they were naked on Gina’s bed, one big blanket with the image of wolves covering them. Both of their hairs were messes and their makeup was ruined, marks all over their bodies, especially on Rosa’s neck because they just found out Gina’s big neck kink.

-What if I open up that wine bottle? Don’t think Holt’s gonna miss it- Gina said looking to her side at her now not only friend but lover. Rosa moved her head on an up and down motion as a yes. Gina, completely naked went to the living room, took two glasses and went back to the room.  
She walked towards Rosa’s side who was sitting down on the bed with her back against the headboard. Gina poured two glasses, gave them to Rosa and seamlessly took a sit on the latina’s lap, they smiled at the other, not caring about the fact that they were naked. –A toast… for a criminal who sleeps with the cop- Gina said raising her glass, Rosa did the same and both took a sip. 

-you should really stop doing that- Rosa said

-I don’t know, I liked the outcome-

-Kiss me you dummy- Rosa smiled, Gina put the glass on the night table then put her arms behind Rosa’s neck and kissed her deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for any mistake. Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, leave a comment


End file.
